villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:ShockwaveDude120/Pure Evil Proposal: Demon King (Seven Deadly Sins)
It's time for this manga to get its spotlight on this wiki, because this villain is definitely something else. This is the Demon King from Seven Deadly Sins. Who is the Demon King? The Demon King is the main antagonist of the manga series, the Seven Deadly Sins. He is the king of Purgatory and the Demon Clan, who has been in conflict with the Supreme Deity and her Goddess Clan for over 3000 years. He is also the father of Meliodas and Zeldris and seeked to make Meliodas his successor. His actions have ultimately led to the establishment of the series as a whole, which we will get into. What has he done? As punishment for his son, Meliodas, betraying him and his clan, he punished him by putting a curse on his lover, Elizabeth where she would be reincarnated in a new body with no memories of her previous life and would be destined to fall in love with Meliodas again. However, if she were to regain her memories, she would die within three days. Due to the Supreme Deity cursing Meliodas with immortality, Meliodas was forced to live and watch Elizabeth die over and over for 3000 years, something that brought Meliodas through despair, sadness and rage on various occasions. The Demon King esentially put his own son through psychological torture. He, along with the Supreme Deity later unleashed their wrath on the civilians of Belialuin and proceeded to kill all of them when they found out that the person they gave their blessings to, Merlin, has been deceiving them and that she actually received the blessings from both of them, as they were meant to be used to defeat either the Demon Clan or the Goddess Clan. But unlike the Supreme Deity, the Demon King is a far more ruthless being that lacks compassion and empathy for others. While the Supreme Deity was somewhat willing to accept Elizabeth's relationship with Meliodas and is forgiving to her subordinates, the Demon King did not approve of it and did everything he could to ensure the two lovers would split, and controls his subordinates through fear. Later on, when Meliodas decided to return to the Demon Clan to take the throne, the Demon King kept his emotions locked in Purgatory where Meliodas would eventually become a monstrous shell of his former self and live a torturous life in Purgatory. This was to ensure that Meliodas would stay as the cold hearted person he became and have no sense of humanity in him. It is later revealed that the Demon King actually planned to take over Meliodas's body once he had recollected all the 10 commandments as he never intended for his son to actually inherit the throne on his own free will. As a result, once Meliodas regained the 10 commandments, the Demon King take over his body and proceeded to commit his heinous acts. He also planned to lift the curse from Elizabeth, only to slaughter her brutally and make Meliodas watch with his own eyes. The Demon King also took Hawk from his own brother, Wild, and took away memories of his previous life. As a result, the Demon King used him as a spy for him to watch over his son. He also forced Zeldris to kill the Vampire clan for betraying his army, which was something very hard for him to do as it meant that Zeldris was forced to kill Gelda, his lover, but his father did not care. Heinous Standard The Seven Deadly Sins, like some other shonen, start off as light hearted, friendly, often filled with some jokes and comic relief to keep the atmosphere nice. But the story does eventually progress to more darker elements once the Ten Commandments are introduced into the story. From there on, the story is expanded on where we learn more about the history of the world of SDS, which leads to more darker plot elements of the story. Final Verdict Overall, what are your thoughts? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals